FANAAA
by StyleDiva
Summary: Love conquers all evil is a centuaries old phenomenon but what happens when the one you love leaves and darkness is all that surrounds you? Read to find out. Hope you guys like it and do review :) Characters:Ishita/Kavin/Dushyant Ship:Ishyant.


_*******FANAA*******_  
><em><span><strong>Genre:TragedyRomance**_  
><em><span><strong>Characters:Ishita,Dushyant,Kavine<strong>_

* * *

><p><p>

__

_"Sahab ab ghar jao! Bohut dair hu gai hai, bahir ab khatra hai. "_  
><em>These words brought him out of his thoughts and he looked around to find the source of the voice.<em>  
><em>" Yaar bahar kitna khatra huga, yaha tu mai ander se jal raha hun. "<em>  
><em>He replied , very bitterly.<em>  
><em>"Matlab Sahab? "<em>  
><em>The man asked him.<em>  
><em>" Kuch nahi yaar tum nahi samjhogay. Acha mai chalta hun aur haa koi khabar mile tu mujhe batana."<em>  
>" Jaroor Sahab."<p>

**tanhai**  
><span><strong>sanG dil tanhai..sanG laai Yaad teri sanG laai<strong>  
><span><strong>baar baar woh bahaar phir se Yaad aaYi<strong>  
><span><strong>sooni sooni raah dil ki jisne thi saJaai<strong>  
><span><strong>tanha dil. .<strong>  
><span><strong>roYa re. .dil roYa re<strong>

_Looking around he now realised just how late it was. It wasn't completely dark but the sun had set giving the atmosphere an eery look.  
>The harsh cold winds hit him and he tightened the grip on his jacket.<br>It was as if the universe was forcing him to remember her again.  
>She loved this cold.<br>He remembered the first time they had come here, it had been just equally cold.  
>This valley surrounded by<em> green_ mountains, the streams of cold water here, the people from here , everything had been loved by her and everything reminded him of_ her.

**har taraF bikhare hai teri Yaad ke hi niSHaaN**  
><span><strong>meri har eik cheez mein hai teri hi parchaaiYaan<strong>

_He sat in his jeap and lighted the ignition. With a roar , the jeap came to life.  
>He started to drive and turned the jeap towards the road which led to the guest house where he was staying.<br>The road wasn't constructed, it was just a pathway which had been cleared to allow animal carts to pass through and the one or two cars which would occasionaly come during the summer season when tourists decided to disturb the quietness of this place._  
><em>Suddenly he saw a glimpse of a pink and blue dupatta among the trees.<em>  
><em>Ye dupatta?Ye tu Ishita ka hai na? <em>  
><em>He questioned himself. Yes, was the answer.<br>It was the same dupatta she had been wearing the day he lost her._  
><em>"Ishita!" he screamed.<em>  
><em>With a jerk he stopped the jeap and ran towards where he had seen the dupatta.<em>

**tu hi hota hai..tu hi rehta hai mujh mein har dum sadda**  
><span><strong>paas bhi tu hai..door bhi tu hi..hai Yeh kaisi khala<strong>

_He reached the spot and looked around but there was noone. He had imagined it again._  
><em>"Great Dushyant, aur soch us k baare mai, ye tu hona hi tha."<em>  
><em>He thought bitterly.<br>But suddenly as if his mind was playing tricks on him , he saw a flash of the dupatta.  
>He knew it was idiotic, he knew she wasn't there but he started to run towards the place where he had seen the dupatta. Tears streamed his face as rationalization hit him and he stopped running. <em>  
><em>She wasn't there but to him she was everywhere and she was nowhere.<br>_  
><span><strong>chaand suraj bhi wahin hai..hai wahin aasmaan<strong>  
><span><strong>zindaGi bhi chal rahi hai..chal raha hai jahaan<strong>_  
><em>

_"ISHITA! KAHA HU TUM? " He screamed .  
>At that time suddenly thunder striked down as if god was screaming too.<br>There was so much pain in his voice._  
><em> "Ishita! Ishita! Meri Ishita! Bas ek baar wapis ajao ! Mai khud ko badal donga. Tumhe nahi pasand na mera juniors ko dantna, dekho maine tu cid ko hi chor dia ab kisi ko kya dantunga? Tumhe meri smoking se nafrat haina dekho maine jab se tum gai hu smoking karna chor di hai. Ishita please itna mat tarpao mujhe k mai jeene se inkar kar doon."<em>

_Wu 32 saal ka banda, bacho ki tarah ru raha tha.  
>Wu insan ju mujrimo ko rula deta tha, kitna kamzor hugaya tha , k aaj khud chup kar ru raha tha.<br>Kitna takleef deta hai kisi ka bichar jana koi Dushyant ke dil se puchta , Qayamat ayi nahi thi qayamat a chuki thi. Qayamat tu usi din agai thi jab dushyant ishita ko is jagah laya tha aur us k 3 din baad ishita dushyant se bichar gai thi. Ishita upar walay k paas chali gai thi.  
>Kaisay? Kab? Kyu? Ye hazaro sawal thai jin ka koi jawab nahi tha aur Dushyant?<br>Wu tu aaj bhi nahi manta tha k ishita jaa chuki hai, us ki zindagi tu yahi ruk gai thi.  
>Wu Mumbai janay se , Ishita ki dead body ko dafnanay se , sabhi kuch se inkari hu gaya tha<br>. Aur shayad apnay yaar ki ye halat dekh kar hi kavin ne usay janay ko nahi kaha tha , balkay us k saath yahi ruk gaya tha.  
>Us din k baad dushyant rozana is valley mei ghumta hai aur logo se ishita ka puchta hai, usay dhundta hai .<em>

_**mein hi thehra hoon khud mein simta hoon..dil hai Gham se bhara**_  
><em><strong>bin tere kaise jiuun main..kuch toh de maSHwara<strong>_

_Suddenly the pain became unbearable, he felt as if someone had held his heart in their hands and was squeezing it.  
>He looked up and all he could see was light , suddenly the light became more defined and he could make an outline of a human.<br>It was ishita and she was smiling.  
>Even in unbearable pain , he smiled.<br>Finally he had found her  
>. He felt like screaming in joy but the pain, oh the pain in his heart couldn't let him speak.<em>  
><em>"Shh!" Ishita placed a hand on his lips and smiled.<br>He knew everthing would be fine now so he closed his eyes.  
>His heart finally beat one last time and then stopped as he left the earth to join her in the skies.<br>Even in death, Ishita had managed to place a smile on his face._

* * *

><p><em>The next day, the doctore told kavin that his heart had failed and caused his death.<br>Kavin should have been upset but he wasn't .  
>He looked up to the sky as he laid flowers on ishita and dushyant's graves and smiled.<br>Thankyou, he whispered to the sky. Thankyou k aap ne mere yaar ka dard door kar diya, mujh se bichar gaya magar mujhe pata hai wu khush hai ab ._  
><em>He looked at Ishita's grave and said, " Usay bata dena, k mai usay chorunga nahi acha? Mai bohot jald ao ga apnay yaar se milnay, tab tak us ka khyal rakhna. "<em>

_He left the graveyard and started walking towards his car. For a moment he froze. To this day , he can swear that for a moment he saw ishyant smiling and holding hands, together , standing in the middle of the graveyard._  
><em>He smiled and moved forward.<em>

**zindaGani aisi rehGuzar pe mujhko laai**  
><span><strong>saaYe se bhi abb tere ho Gai judaai<strong>  
><span><strong>tanha dil. .<strong>  
><span><strong>roYa re. .dil roYa re<br>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AuthorNote:Hey guys! I was feeling a bit low so i wrote this. Hope tum logon ko pasand aye. Do read and review :*<br>**


End file.
